Empress of equestria
by Imperial wish
Summary: mystery,Romance,gore,sex,family,humans,Comedy,alternate universe,Luna , Celestia,main 6,some original characters


Prologue chapter 0

( not so far away from the castle of the two sisters before it turned into ruins, If you were to paid attention to the shadows of the night you could see unlike any equines running away from the castle of the two sisters ) emperor I don't think your wife would like you taking off with her foal said A creature in Armor like a Guard

I know but I don't want him to die, she doesn't know how much danger at he's in , I'm doing the best thing I can do , going To taking him to my homeworld said the emperor with fear in his voice but sir your empire is still at war with United state rebellion said another creature in armor

Well are days we're always number in Equestria if We stay here people of earth will find equestria and exploit it for all it got being war to this place of Harmony and none of us inferno-kness need to stay here the same said the emperor as you wish your imperial Majesty said imperial Guard(you stop to look at the infant Philly in your arms Assisted to call him a male make sure when inferno empire has it first empress their interest to not know if they're male or female that choice is up to you now going going toys so much with your daughter

one day my son you will return to your homeland and when equestria is Danger beyond the ponies power you will be it shield and sword said the emperor he you hold it right there your not going anywhere said ???

So empress of dimensions Erika is trying to stop me from coming to my home said the emperor I can't let any of your offspring or you survive said empress Erika with a hit of fear so am I at dangerous to you at my offspring can being downfall to your empire said the emperor with cocky tone ( then you started to Laugh for a bit then you see the anger on her face )

ah shit said the emperor you will die here and now emperor said empress Erika (you had your son to one of your imperial guards) then let us battle to the death (you Drawl your to handle Sword Before you can even charge at her she instantly to help with Ryan from from upper cut with her saber she message The cut you a little but this time you were prepared blocked her saber you went for side for her to block your sword in mid swing )

so how long were you planning on killing me said the emperor I been planning on killing you since you became my student said empress Erika so at it hu ( how you really need to finish up her be for the Lunar rebellion starts so you using a little bit of your Magic be transferring it to the rune that was inscribed on your sword

Rune that you put on your sword Was to make it burn as bright as the sun It doesn't put off radiation just heat and will metal into molten steel there was another rune to your sword form metaling

what are doing said empress Erika using a little bit of my magic said the emperor (at the moment you could hear molten steel hit the ground you look to see her face swell up in fear that one instead of cutting into her side and a big gas across her chest it wasn't burnt it was bleeding you could see where vines Little tiny holes cross the flash You were not expecting you sword to get to the melting point for steel

To not mention that your sword does take away magic from the user so The magic that was lost by using the runes is gane back now walk little closer to see the Cut getting bigger now you can see her ribs showing now, she started tumbling back into the darkness's you can still hear her screaming in agony as soon as it came and stop has suddenly as it came ) one day you won't be here to protect Equus form me said empress Erika with anger in her voice

( You could see a dimensional rift being open in the darkness of the night and seeing a silhouette her stumbled back into the dimensional rift then you start to wonder I need to leave something behind for my son find , you Reach down into your Trench jacket to pull out the small book With a title saying ahjöагам разуöfhü meaning night Beautiful but the sun will rise you always love at Inferno is a hard language to understand No be able to read it even with a translation spell, you can hear wing flapping no more 100 feet away you turned around to see commander Hurricane flying by Warm smile cross your face Remember saving his life From king Sombra you knew that you could trust this old emperor so you shout)

hey hurricane said the emperor with smile Attach to his face Instant the old friend of the start flying torch emperor so what do you have for me now Said commander Hurricane with gran at make the emperor fear for his life some times.

I need you to do me a little favor if there ever a village name ponyville can you hide this journal of mine in there but if can't have Of your Offsprings do it for you ,this is important thing in saving equestria and all of Equus is that state, if we fail now Many lies will suffer because of are failure said the emperor with desperation in his voice sure can do said commander Hurricane you were expected commander hurricane to say no but you did not got to know him really well to )

well then to emperor from emperor May Are life's be Long lived and well lead when it is Time to say goodbye you'll be a great funeral I will say hi to Graham you just started laughing your head off the best thing about humanity is we talk about death like it's nothing

Hurricane same to you old pla emperors we must get out of here at one The fight between the two sisters is about to begin gane said the Imperial Guard but before I do what you said can you tell me we're are you off to said Commander Hurricane with a curious look Well you won't remember after To night but you're mine will still tell you to find a hiding spot for that book

I'm going to my home is not safe for my son not at all anymore said the emperor (you look to see commander hurricanes look even more confuse) I have no more time I need to get going now imperial guards move out (you start to walk leaving a confuse hurricane figure stuff out on his own when you hear your son you are going love this pranks on you son but now you need stop his cry)

waaaawaaa hand me my son said the emperor With gentle tone (you can see your imperial gard looking scary like he was trying to do but you knew that he was cautious right now you were just attacked by the empress of the dimensions but your imperial guard how did your son over to you gently )

Solar it all right daddy (started to sing sunshine)

you are my sunshine my only sunshine ...you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away

with Those words that you sing at was all it Took to put your son back to sleep ) w.. w ..wow emperor at was Beautiful said an imperial guard with tears going down his eye (Well that's the first time I ever made a guard cry you you just ignore the girl that was crying people did say that you have a voice of a angel but you have a job to do ,start walking towards a little mountain Way past the castle of the two sisters at the bottom of the mountain is a smooth flat area with a rune array carved into the Area A part of the array was make it look it was not there you turn around look at the peaceful area known as Equestria then you're smile started turn into a frown)

i'm going to miss this place activate the runessaid the emperor

Authors note : so our story begins not much gore in this chapter and hello I am imperial wish this chapter is probably not gonna sound good but still working on it , but it is not done yet and also I have writers block right on the next chapter and I am looking for batereader and oh let you know we got a officials empress of equestria on discord chat still need a better image for it and comment on my story please leave it so I can prove no my writing , imperial out


End file.
